


Daddy’s Hurt

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Daddy’s Hurt

Quitting hunting once you saw that little pink plus sign wasn’t hard.

Quitting drinking in the same breath wasn’t hard.

Quitting the all nighters wasn’t hard.

Quitting Dean Winchester? Now that, was hard. In all honesty, it was the hardest thing you’d ever done in your life. You’d had your fair share of hospital stays, losing friends and family, watching innocent people die, and more.

Your son was just a year old when things went to hell. Thankfully, not literally, but it sure felt like it. “Dean, I can’t do this!” You hissed. “I can’t see you here and there. I can’t feel like a single mother while you’re out there.”

He shot you a look. “I’m trying here, Y/N!” He snapped. “I’m trying to hunt down Amara, I’m trying to keep hunting, I’m trying to be the best father I can, and I’m running myself into the damn ground!” Dean said through clenched teeth.

Tearing up, you shook your head. “You don’t get it, do you?” You breathed. “I get that you’re working hard. I get that you’re trying, but I feel like we’re the last on your list. Hunting, Amara, Sam, Baby, everything comes before me. Before Drew. And that’s not fair to him.”

Sipping his beer, he sighed. “I don’t know what you want from me.” He shrugged.

“Nothing, Dean. I guess I want nothing.” You said, an ache in your chest. “I’m moving into a spare room.”

* * *

You and Dean still found your way into each other’s arms at night from time to time. Your stomach always twisted with guilt and confusion after. Months passed with this happening, each time you told yourself it was the last time. Then he’d smile at you, say the right words, and you’d give in.

Finally, when your son was 2 ½, you couldn’t do it anymore. Not after he accidentally called you while chatting some waitress up. They got back to find all your things packed, waiting to be moved to your car. “You know he probably did it on purpose. He wanted to make you jealous!” Sam told you, a sad attempt as his pleading to get you and Drew to stay. “He loves you, and misses you.”

Rolling your eyes, you buckled your toddler into his seat and stood up straight to look at Sam. “You’re one of my best friends, and I love you. However, you’re full of shit when it comes to this. Your brother doesn’t miss me, we both know it. He’s too busy being Dean.” You told him, and you could see it in his eyes that he knew you were right.

“I hope you aren’t going far?” Sam pouted.

You shut the car door and pulled him into a hug. “No, Drew deserves to be near his Daddy and Uncle Sammy.” You assured him. “I got a little apartment about fifteen minutes from here, and a part time job at a grocery store. Was able to get him into a daycare nearby that.” You shrugged. “And we’ll come by now and then. You’ll be able to come over, too, once my apartment is set up.”

Sam gave you another hug, squeezing you lightly. “I’ll come crash on your couch.” He teased you, the idea making you chuckle. “Go on. I’ll go take care of the grumpy one.” He motioned to where Dean was at the bunker door, sulking. His arms were crossed as he watched you glance his way, and then quickly turn to get in your car. He’d reluctantly said goodbye to his son, and he hated it. But, he also knew that you had your reasons. Sam was right. Dean loved you- a lot, but he was no good for you.

As you pulled away from the bunker, his green eyes watched your car until he could no longer see it. “It’s better this way.” Dean muttered as Sam neared.

“You’re an idiot.” Sam snapped, shaking his head.

* * *

Things were tense at first, between you and Dean, but you made things work for Drew. You had to. Simply because things didn’t work out between you and his father, didn’t mean he didn’t deserve the best of both of you.

Slowly, you got used to living in the community, made friends, and finally…moved on from Dean. You met a local mechanic named Henry, and the pair of you hit it off right away. Dean didn’t hold, back, either. When he had Drew for a weekend, and you were out with Henry, he would call. Constantly. And you couldn’t ignore him because he had your son. Thankfully, Henry understood. He had a five year old daughter, and a less than stellar ex-wife.

It wasn’t until Drew’s sixth birthday when the two men shook hands, and let the past remain there. You had been with Henry three years, and saw a future with him. Hoped for a future with him, and finally having Dean accept that meant a lot to you.

“Hey, I gotta hit the road.” He told you.

You rolled your eyes. “What, was shaking Henry’s hand too much for you?” You asked sarcastically.

He shook his head. “No, I meant that. I want to be your friend, not just the man you co-parent with. If Henry comes with it, so be it.” He shrugged, surprising you. “No, uh, Jody called. Her and Claire need some help with a bad vamp’s nest.” He kept his voice low. “Sam’s saying goodbye to the birthday boy right now.”

“As long as you come home in one piece.” You told him.

“Don’t I always?” He smirked. “Later, Y/N. You knocked this party out of the park.” He complimented you, but you heard the ache in his voice.

He turned to go, but you stopped him. “Dean?” He turned to you, a questioning look on his face. “You knock being his daddy out of the park.” His face lit up, and you knew how much that meant to him.

–

Walking into the living room, you stretched and flopped on the couch. “As soon as Dean is back from his business trip, he can have Drew for a couple days.” You chuckled to Henry as he ran his hand through your hair. “Kid is like a wind up toy when he’s tired. How does that even work?”

Henry shrugged. “Miley is still like that, and she’s 8.” He smiled down at you. “We’ll make it through, we have each other.” He said lovingly.

“Yeah, we do.” You smiled up at him before your phone rang. Reaching over, you grabbed it from the coffee table and fear struck you when you saw Jody’s name. You sat up as you answered it. “Jody?” You asked, your voice wavering.

“Hey, Y/N.” She said softly, and you could hear beeping behind her. “I-I wanted to call and tell you myself.”

“Tell me what?” You were dreading the words that you’d feared hearing for years.

She let out a breath before answering. “Dean’s in a coma.” She told you, and you could hear the tears. “I’m sorry I had to tell you, but I thought it would be better coming from me than some doctor.”

Tearing up, you nodded. “Y-yeah. Thanks, Jody.” You licked your lips. “I’m glad you’re okay. What about Claire, and Sam?” You worried. Feeling Henry rub your back, you glanced at him, seeing a concerned look on his face.

“Sam needed a few stitches, Claire has a broken arm, and I have a minor concussion.” She explained as if it was no big deal. You could just picture her shrugging. “But, you know Dean.” She sighed.

“Yeah, I do.” You agreed. “Keep me up to date?” You asked, knowing that there was no way to just call off work and make the trek to whatever state they were in. “I’m gonna let you get some rest, though, Jody.”

“He’ll be okay. Always is.” She told you. “Night, sweetheart.”

Once the two of you hung up, your hand dropped to your lap, your eyes staring a head, although you didn’t see a damn thing. “Babe?” Henry asked quietly. However, all around his simple question, you felt your world coming down around you. Three years, and now the truth would come out. You weren’t just some normal mother. Your ex wasn’t some guy who traveled for business. You were hunters, and although you hadn’t hunted in years, it was part of your soul.

Taking a deep breath, you looked down. “Dean’s in a coma.” You told him.

“What happened?” He asked, worried.

Letting out a sick chuckle, you shook your head, looking at him. “I’m sorry.” You told him. “To answer that, I’m going to have to tell you everything I’ve kept hidden.”

He pulled his hand away, furrowing his brows. “What are you talking about?”

“You’ve never wondered why we’ve never mentioned what Dean does when he’s away on business? Or what I did before I worked at the store?” You saw the gears working in his brain. “It’s because he’s a hunter.” He looked at you like you were insane. “Vampires, werewolves, all real. Well, Jody called him and Sam in to help with a vamp’s nest- a gathering of vampires basically. They all got hurt, and Dean’s in a coma.”

Henry stared at you. “You’re kidding me, right?”

Shaking your head, you proceeded to explain about everything, even pulling out a trunk with all your old hunting gear, and your old journal.

* * *

The next morning, it was clear that you were beyond exhausted. Henry walked out the night before. Miley was with her mother, so he said he’d be back for what things they kept at your house. Hearing small feet, you looked over to see Drew coming in. The bedhead and eyes he got from his father pulling at your heartstrings, and threatening to make more tears fall. “Mommy, what’s wrong?” He asked when he looked up, tilting his head to the side.

Swallowing, you slid off the stool you were on and crouched. “Baby, Daddy’s hurt.” You told him, taking his little hands in yours. His little green eyes widened with fear. “He was with Aunt Jody, Uncle Sam, and Claire. And there was an accident.”

“Is Daddy okay?!” He whimpered, tears filling his eyes, breaking your heart.

How did you explain this to a 6 year old? “Daddy’s having a hard time waking up.” That was the best way you could think to put it. “He’s in the hospital, but Aunt Jody promised to tell mommy what’s going on.”

He wrapped his arms around your neck. “What if Daddy doesn’t wake up?!” He sobbed.

You rubbed his back, wishing you could take his worry and pain away. “Daddy’s tough. He’ll be okay.”

* * *

In the two days since Jody called, you’d spent all your time with Drew when you weren’t at work. He wanted to make his daddy as many crafts as he could for when he came back. He was currently eating his snack and watching his favorite cartoon while you worked on laundry, making the house feel oddly normal considering.

As you leaned down to pull the clothes from the dryer, you felt your phone vibrating and pulled it from your pocket. “Hello?” You answered, figuring it was Henry, wanting to get the last of his things.

  
“Y/N.” Sam breathed, making you freeze. “D-dean didn’t make it.” He choked out.


End file.
